Dances, Stale Danishes, and Good Old Fashioned Orgasms
by SexyGleek4life
Summary: When Rachel un-expectantly cancels on Santana, she must go to the Tango class alone. Santana is dreading the class...until she meets Brittany, the sexy instructor. Smut ensues. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Santana was pissed, absolutely pissed. Rachel has spent all that time talking her into coming to the damn class only to cancel last minute. She was going to kill the damn hobbit. Santana had even paused her new show she'd started on Netflix to come to the fucking class. She'd finally taken off one of her many pairs of sweats and put on a pair of yoga pants. Did Rachel know how much work that was?

Putting her phone away, she walked into the lobby of the dance studio and asked for instructions to the tango room. The asian dude—she thought she remembered Rachel saying something about an Asian Mike—pointed her down the hall and towards what Santana could guess was one of the larger rooms. She had never taken tango before, even though most thought she would know it since she was Mexican—a complete stereotype. And she hated stereotypes.

The dance room was nothing less of professional, what with its shiny wooden floors, mirrored walls, and ballet bars—a standard instructor room. Others stood in the room, some stretching, some talking with others. She walked over to the hangers on the wall and hung up her duffle along with her sweatshirt, leaving her only in a sports bra and tight yoga pants.

She uncomfortably stood alone and waited for the late instructor to join the noisy class. Anyone who knew her knew that she was _not _a patient person and she was honestly thinking about leaving because A) she didn't want to be there in the first place, and B) she really wasn't a fan of dancing. Even when she was apart of her high school glee club, she wasn't that graceful. The real reason that Santana actually came was because Rachel said Santana was losing her abs and Santana couldn't have that. That was one of her ways of roping the ladies in. She didn't have an outlined six pack, but _damn _she was toned, and she saw no shame in flaunting it.

Finally, just as Santana was going to leave and storm out in a Rachel Berry fashion, the epitome of beautiful walked through the door. With her silky blonde hair and toned body that Santana just had to take a second look at, she was sure that she had found a reason to stay.

"Im so sorry I'm late guys. My cat got out of my apartment and I had to chase him down the street." Santana's eyebrows rose without hesitation, but said nothing. It might have been that she was just in a rather good mood, or just distracted by this woman's…assets.

"So as you know, today's lesson is the Tango. To be honest, it's one of my favorite dances and I am so thrilled to share it with all of you." She twisted around, smiling around the room, taking note of all the faces present. Her eyes skimmed around the room, but Santana noticed her subtle leering as her eyes passed the Latina's body. Santana was used to those looks so she knew when somebody was interested, if only a little.

The blonde cleared her throat and stood center in the room. "Where are my manners. For anyone that is new to the cluster of classes, my name is Brittany, your _instructor_." Santana wasn't sure, but it felt to her that _Brittany _was speaking directly to her.

"Now that that's settled, we'll begin with the first step: grasping your partner and learning the tango basic of walking."

While everyone joined with their partner, Santana awkwardly stood alone. Rachel hadn't told her that this was a duo dance class. Now she looked like a loser in front of the whole class, and loser was not something that she could pull off. Maybe Rachel, although she did rock those short skirts in high school—but there is never, _never _an excuse for sweaters with weird animals that no one gives a fuck about. And when Santana found one of the dreadful sweaters buried deep in Rachel's closet, she beat the girl with a couch pillow for a half hour before tiring. She wasn't sure how Rachel had even still owned one as Santana had burned them all herself at the very first college bonfire they'd attend together.

When all others moved but Santana, the blonde beauty looked over with a small frown. "Ugh, my friend cancelled last minute and I didn't know this was like a…partner class."

She nodded and asked, "Who's your friend?"

"Rachel Berry. She's been taking classes with you for a while I guess. She has this incessant need to be perfect in every aspect of her life."

"Ah Rachel, yeah. She's pretty cool, loves to talk though." She looked around the room, inspecting the other couples and turned back. "It seems that you will have to be my partner today. I hope you don't mind…"

Santana stumbled over her words as Brittany grin widened. "Yeah, sure. I mean, no. That's fine. I'm not bothered." She blushed and Brittany smiled, slowly skimming her hand down the small span of Santana's arm. She nodded for Santana to follow her to the center of the room and Santana complied.

"Okay guys, now that you've completed part of the first step, we'll move on to the second. Leaders," she said as she raised her hand, bending it at the elbow, "take the hand of the follower like this, and place your other hand on their shoulder blade."

Santana let out a breath. Brittany had taken a step closer. Her soft hand was wrapper around hers and Brittany's hand was spayed against her bare shoulder.

"Now followers, drape your left are over the leader's arm, hand slightly on the outside. You don't want to lose your partner while in the midst of this dance. That would be a little awkward." Santana slowly draped her arm across Brittany's and lay my hand against the side of her shoulder. She tried not to make eye-contact with Brittany, but it seemed that that was inevitable. With a last minute glance, they locked eyes. Santana's brown connected intimately with Brittany's dazzling blue.

The woman's eyes were glazed with unshed joy and happiness. It was like this woman was bred with the gayest of rainbows from the gay fairy queen herself. Her eyes were so beautiful, more so than anything that Santana had seen before. She was entranced by _los ojos. _She remembered reading somewhere that the eyes were the windows to the soul or some poetic shit like that.

She cleared her throat and looked away, finding herself in the mirror. Her face held a soft flush. She wasn't used to this sort of thing. She was usually the pursuer. She usually made the girls squirm and blush under her intense stare and playful flirting. Now here she was, somehow at the mercy of this beautiful stranger that somehow caused her to lose her game, something she very skilled with.

Brittany smirked and continued, Santana only partly listening to Brittany's instructions, more watching and copying others in order to keep up. She didn't fully pay attention until Brittany pulled them together, chest to chest. Now Santana had never "tango-ed" before, but she was _almost _positive that that little move Brittany had pulled was _not _part of it. "Oops. I think you lost your footing there."

Santana stared at the woman in bewilderment. Nobody had so openly flirted with her like that before. Now she knew she was the shit, but most girls were too nervous or jealous to actually come over and talk. The last serious girlfriend Santana had was in her senior year of high school, however it didn't last long because…well that didn't matter. What mattered was the ever-growing smile Brittany kept casting her.

"Okay guys, now that you know the basics of the dance, you can spread out and practice. If you have any questions, I'm here with assistance."

Slowly, the two continued back into the rhythm of the dance. She squeezed the hand she held and winked. "So do I get to know your name, Miss Rachel's friend?"

"Santana," she said after a moment. Brittany shone a triumphant shit-eating grin and Santana wondered why the damn girl smiled so much, not that she exactly wanted her to frown. For some reason, she didn't ever want to see the girl frown. She had a brilliant smile and if it were anyone else, Santana would've been jealous of her beauty.

"Ahh. A pretty name to match a pretty face." I blushed again and looked away. "So what brought you here today, seeing that you obviously cannot dance. And I don't mean that in a bad way. I mean it in a nice way. Like the nicest way possible. If that is possible." Santana laughed as she spun them. The rest of the class seemed to having a good time as well. Now they weren't the most graceful bunch, but they had…potential.

"You're quite the flirt aren't you?" She meant it more as a statement then a question, but she sure it had the same affect. Her cat-like eyes glinted in the light of the dance room. "Well, when I find someone that I'm interested in, I like them to know. If you haven't figured by now, I'm quite the catch."

"Oh, and so modest." She laughed and tilted her head back. Brittany had the silkiest laugh she'd ever heard, something so pure and genuine about it. The only laugh she'd heard lately was Rachel, who always sounded like she was drunk and choking on the ball gag she'd accidentally swallowed the night before in one of her kinky adventures with Fabgay.

"Well have you seen me! Not only do I own a dance studio, but I can cook, _and _have accomplished _amazing_ abs." She leaned in close, her lips almost skimming Santana's ear. "Would you like to see them?" Santana breathed deeply. Her eyes dropped to the Brittany's covered stomach before returning, knowing that she'd been caught.

Brittany stifled her laugh and spun them again. "Because I'm liking yours." Santana groaned at Brittany's advances. Her flirting was seriously beginning to kill the girl. She wasn't sure how much more she could take in one day.

"Okay guys, I believe that's it for today. You all did amazing. I hope to see you all at the next class." With that the class dispersed and Santana walked over to her back, taking out the small towel she'd brought with her. While dabbing her neck, she took a glance at Brittany and watched as she stretched on the floor, her legs in a full split while she lay face down on her stomach.

Santana took a sip of her water and a deep breath. It had been a while since she'd met someone she'd genuinely liked. She thought Brittany was cute and funny. She wanted to get to know her better on a more intimate level. Not that she just wanted sex, although she was sure she would greatly enjoy that, but she wanted to find out more about the woman. What made her tick. What her favorite color was. Did she like to cuddle after sex. Not that Santana would openly admit it to anyone who asked, but she liked, cross that, _loved_ to cuddle after sex.

With a sigh she took a pen from her bag—when did she even put that in there—and walked over to the stretching woman. Brittany looked into the mirror and smiled when she saw Santana hadn't left.

_Be cool! You__'__re Santana Lopez. You__'__re a sexy woman who likes other sexy women and you can talk to this girl with the deepest swagger hidden within you. You have game! Act like it! _

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time this week?" Brittany picked herself up from the floor and stared down into the Santana's eyes. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Santana nodded and gave her winning smile, the one all women fell for. She knew that most women had a thing for dimples, and she was glad she had two to flaunt. "Yeah. I think I'll be free."

Santana grinned and grabbed left Brittany's hand. Brittany gave her a confused stare as she twisted her and brought forth her inner arm. She clicked the pen and gently wrote her number along the creamy plane of Brittany's arm. With that she softly placed a kiss upon her cheek and whispered, "Call me soon," before leaving.

Suddenly about halfway down the hall she remembered she'd left her shit in dance room.

"Fuck…there goes my cool exit."

* * *

**Haha, well here****'****s the first part of my new two/three shot. Okay, Question. Did you like it? And should i make it a two shot with smut next chapter (although that wouldn****'****t be the only thing in it) or should i solely dedicate the third chapter to smutty goodness? ****—****SexyGleek4life**


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been about three days and Brittany still hadn't called her, which in turn put Santana in one bitchy mood. Santana was sure that Brittany had felt the same what with the continuous flirting. Maybe it was Santana's pride or maybe it was just her inability to accept that somebody wouldn't want a piece of her that made her unable to let it go.

Currently the five woman—Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina—were sat in the spacious living room of Santana's apartment watching an episode of _Arrow_. They'd been fighting recently which ship was the best. Tina shipped Oliver and Felicity, Quinn shipped Oliver and Sarah, which was weird because Santana was sure that she saw Quinn replay that Sara and Nyssa kiss during a repeat on TV. She, of course, wasn't judging, as she wanted to replay that scene herself—that shit was hot.

While Rachel, and Mercedes for some reason, shipped Sara and Felicity, Santana was stuck between that and Sara and Nyssa. She thought all three girls were hot, especially Sara with her blonde hair and amazing abs—which just seemed to remind that she has a specific type. And she did _not _want to think about that right now.

With a sulking sigh, she moved her legs from beneath her ass and cuddled them to her chest, opting to rest her chin on her knee. She was tired and bitchy and had ate at least 4,000 calories worth of ice-cream—something she wasn't exactly happy about.

"Oh my god, Deathstroke is _soooooo _going down. Oliver is going to kick his ass!" Tina yelled, pointing at the Tv.

"I don't know," said Rachel. "Deathstroke is pretty badass. I mean, have you _seen _him." Mercedes agreed, taking a handful of green m&amp;m's from one of the many bowls of candy they'd placed on the coffee table. Santana sat, staring at the large screen. She loved the show as well, she was just a little distracted deciding whether to be pissed at Brittany for leading her on, or if her pride should be hurt for somebody not calling her. That'd never happened to her before. Anybody who'd ever seen Santana knew she was hot shit. And for somebody on her "level" to basically stand her up, well, Santana didn't know how to feel about that.

"Hello? Santana?" She was swept from her thoughts at Tina's voice, all loud and her mouth filled with chips. "Ugh! You're not still caught up on Brittany are you? Cause like I know she was hot or whatever but you just have to move on. Sure, you shared one less-than-steamy tango dance and had some type of weird sapphic connection where you most likely pictured yourselves in a nice Lilly field skipping around and then driving off into the sunset in a U-Haul, but you just have to put on your big girl overalls and flannel shirt and move the hell on!"

With a huff, she sat back into the leather couch and and un-paused the episode Mercedes had paused a moment before. "Tina!" yelled the three other woman. She shrugged. "What? I'm just keeping it real." Rachel stared open mouthed while Santana eyebrows raised higher that Sandy Ryerson's receding hair line.

"Tina, I don't even care that I've know you for like eight years, I will literally go _All. Lima. Heights._" Santana glared at Tina and Tina shrugged again, sassily sipping some iced tea.

Mercedes just shook her head and watched the TV show. She did not want to get in between drama with Santana and Tina again. The last time not only did she get an expensive weave ruined from being swung into a basket full of ball gags and furry handcuffs on clearance, but they were banned from the damn sex store. She didn't even want to remember why they were in there in the first place. However what she did remember, vividly, was dildos of all shapes and sizes flying everywhere and her having one dark fucking purple bruise on her cheek from something called "The Destroyer."

When Rachel's phone suddenly pinged with a text and sliced through the tension, all turned to her. "What?" she murmured, checking her phone. "Crap…"

Rachel looked up and grabbed her bag. "As lovely as this hang out was, I have to go."

"Where you going in such a rush?" Rachel swore under her breath. "I have to go grocery shopping…"

Santana's eyebrows furrowed. Why the hell would the midget have to go shopping _right now_? It was only about four thirty.

"Stop N' Shop doesn't close until 11. I'm sure you can stay a little longer." Rachel casted Tina a look. Tina was gonna get hit by somebody today and if it wasn't Santana then…

"Maybe I prefer to shop in the light. Who knows, maybe I'm a vampire. You're not with me every second of the day," Rachel huffed. The girls continue to stare until she sighed. "Fine. I'm going…ugh damn it. I'm going to regret this, but leaving now to attend Brittany's hip hop dance class…that starts in a little over fifteen minutes." Santana's eyes widened. Tens of thoughts raced through her head. If she went to this class, she had a definite chance of seeing Brittany again. Maybe even discussing why she never called. Or maybe she was just going to flaunt her abs like, "This is what you're missing you sexy piece of magnificent beauty."

"I'm coming," stated Santana, already off the couch and walking towards her bedroom. She heard a grunt and murmured comment from Tina and rolled her eyes. That girl was looking for it today. But Santana was far too busy to lay a smack down on her. Maybe some other day. For now she had to look for the perfect outfit—something comfortable to move in, but sexy enough to get Brittany's attention. And glancing around her closet, she seemed to have just found it.

* * *

So it seemed that if Rachel and Santana were going, so were Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina. Not only were they interested in a little popping and locking—which Santana found more than strange—, but they wanted to see what all the fuss was about the blonde beauty.

When Santana came back out dressed in her sweats and loose Lifeguard sweater—an actual authentic one, unlike the others—that covered her Nike sports bra, she found the four woman all ready to go, as they were already in lazy day sweats, except Quinn who wore short shorts. Rachel wasn't really complaining about that though. She quite liked Quinn's legs. Not that Rachel would ever tell Quinn that though. At least not yet.

So in a record time, they hauled ass down to dance studio and hopped out of the car, running in like a couple of mad women. Tina had the audacity to stop and flirt with Asian Mike at the counter. Santana thought that in that moment she was going to clock her. It wasn't a secret that she had a _wee _bit of a temper, but the fact was that Tina was keeping her away from seeing Brittany, and that was _not _okay.

It's not like Santana was obsessed Brittany, because she wasn't. She just had a searing attracting to the woman and it wasn't going away. She had somehow developed a small crush that she hoped would've turned into something bigger. She simply wanted to know why Brittany had denied her the joy of her sweet voice or the chance to show her how great of a girlfriend she could be.

Entering the large dance room, Santana saw most of the people she had seen a few days prior. She'd already guessed that there must have been some sign up for the cluster of classes and now not only her, but her friends had invited themselves to it.

Busting through the door, they arrived just as Brittany was talking. This time, instead of blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, it was tied in a tight pony, one that reminded Santana of when she was a cheerleader in high school. And damn, Santana could not stop _staring_.

The class all swirled to look who'd just come in and a few greeted Rachel with smiles, especially Brittany. She welcomed the women with open arms and they proceeded to put their stuff down, Santana slowly removing her sweatshirt and flexing her abs. She saw Brittany's eyes linger in her peripheral vision and internally smirked. She already had a plan to make Brittany regret her decision of not calling her.

With her sweats ending just at her waist line, it showed the line of her tight Spanx and hips, something she'd learned over the years she'd been out that that was something that girls really loved—at least the girls that she'd met and who'd flirted with her. Seeing Brittany the other day had certainly set her blood boiling, and not in the way Tina usually did.

They took position with the other dancers and listened as Brittany began to explain what she would teach them today, and that Mike, the man they'd seen at the desk earlier, would be assisting her as he specialized in Hip Hop dance. Santana noticed that Tina was all giggly smiley about that. She would've barfed but she was a little busy.

Unlike last class, this one did not include parters, meaning she had no one to assist her. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Santana _couldn't dance_. She just simply _couldn't_ _dance_. She could be resembled to a doe, shakily walking for the first time. Her horrid dancing was actually the reason she and Rachel had became friends—breaking someone's nose and meeting her again at the hospital as your father fixes said girls nose can sometimes bring people closer.

When Brittany and Mike turned to the mirror-covered wall and started the first steps of the dance, Santana groaned. She was rethinking the whole decision to come to a dance class because even the simplest steps set her teeth on edge. She legitimately could not get the moves down.

Within ten minutes and about 20 steps into the routine, Santana let out a growl of annoyance a little to loudly and caught the attention of Brittany. She watched as Santana tried the moved again and laughed when she couldn't.

"It's really not that hard," Brittany said, stepping behind Santana, running her hands over Santana's bare shoulder.

Although Santana shivered at Brittany's touch, she turned and crossed her arms across her chest, accidentally pushing her breasts higher. Santana scoffed. "Says the professional dancer."

Brittany's eyes lingered on her cleavage before meeting her eyes, a slight blush rushing up her chest and turning her pale ears a tinge of pink. Her eyes shot away for a moment before returning. "Here," she said lowly. "Let me help you."

She softly grasped Santana's smooth arms, ran her fingers down the tan skin until they came in contact with her wrist. Brittany grasped it and twirled Santana around, fitting her snugly into her arms. Santana gasped as she was pulled into Brittany's warm embrace.

"If you want to dance, you need to feel it," she said. "Connect with it," she whispered as her soft lips grazed Santana's ear, and Santana thought she was going to faint.

"Can you feel the vibrations of the floor? The beat?" Santana nodded, subconsciously leaning into Brittany. "Move with the beat." They'd begun swaying. It had nothing to do with the hip hop Brittany and Mike had been teaching, but she didn't care. She liked being in Brittany's arms, and if this would be the last time, then she was going to take advantage of that.

They swayed gently, unlike the roaring beat, Santana stuck tight in Brittany's arms, so locked in she knew she wouldn't be going anywhere until Brittany wanted her too. And she was_ way_ too okay with that.

A cough by Mike broke them out of their trance. Santana wasn't happy, but she remained stoic in face, pretending she didn't care as much as she did. She'd been doing since she could remember, and she'd probably be doing it until she forgot.

"Britt, they need some help over here. Alexis is not understanding how to pop 'n' lock even though I showed her _sixteen times._" His voice was laced with annoyance, not apparent, only something that'd you hear if you yourself used it or was used to hearing it, namely Quinn after work.

With a smile and a wink, Brittany disappeared to the other side of the studio, straying to close to Alexis for her comfort. She scanned the room for her friends and saw Mercedes send her a quick thumbs up before returning to her dancing. Somewhere in the time she'd been swaying with Brittany, Mercedes had migrated to the other end of the room and stood very close to a big lipped blondie, who seemed all too thrilled. She'd have to remember to look into him later.

For now, she had to try one last time to dance. With all her might, she tried the move, somewhat getting it. Well, mostly just humping the air and swinging her hips, but at least she was doing something.

The class was soon over and Santana walked over to her bag, taking a gulp. She needed it. Dancing with Brittany had set her skin aflame. She never intended on actually showing Brittany that she noticed her. Her plan was to show off her hotness and treat Brittany like Brittany treated her. However, plans drastically changed and she couldn't damn well ignore Brittany when her ass was pressed directly into her hips and Brittany's body heat encased, as well as her sweet perfume, encased her.

She huffed as the others walked over, Mercedes and Tina each holding a number in their hand; most likely belonging to Froggy Lips and Asian Mike. She let an involuntary snarl come out. She was wishing she was in their place. Sure Brittany showed an interest, but not enough to actually call her and Santana was _not _down for that "fuck-buddy" shit. If she was having sex, it was with someone she was dating. She was not a "hit and quit," and nobody got her for free. That was probably the reason she hadn't had sex in _months_ and couldn't control her hormones around Brittany.

They grabbed their bags and she pulled on her sweatshirt slower than she could've. She realized that this was probably the last time she'd see Brittany because she definitely wasn't coming back to any more dancing classes. She couldn't dance and she was perfectly fine with that. She learned to love herself a long time ago and her not being able to dance was part of that. She realized that was something she'd never be able to change, sort of like getting herpes: it would always be there, taunting her, humiliating her, enraging her.

She threw her light duffel with only a towel and a water bottle over her shoulder and followed the four girls to the door. Santana overheard Rachel and Quinn talking about how delightful and refreshing the class was. Santana had no idea how the found _that _refreshing—she did not want to do all that work and sweat profusely if she wasn't getting any pleasure.

Stepping through the door, a soft hand gripped her bicep and she whirled around, Brittany's scent invading her senses. "I wanted to talk to you…about the other day." When Santana turned to walk away, Brittany light pushed her against one of the closed double doors. "I'm sorry, okay? I had a couple more classes after you and Rachel left and all I wanted to do is shower when I got home. By the time I remembered, the ink was already smudged and a couple of the numbers were gone. I tried to remember the numbers, but i just couldn't. I even called about 100 numbers just hoping that one of them would be yours so I could see your pretty face again."

Santana blushed and looked down. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from shoulders. Brittany hadn't ignored her and she did indeed seem to like her back. Santana couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips. She felt giddy, like when she developed her first crush in high school who actually liked her back.

"You're really cute when you smile. Especially your dimple. Can I tell you a secret?" Santana nodded and pulled Brittany closer. "I'm _extremely _attracted to dimples." Santana bit her lip, staring, once again, into Brittany's deep blue eyes.

"Can you please give me another chance? Because damn, I really want to get to know you better." Santana leaned off the wall. "Okay." Brittany's mega-watt smiled lit the room.

"Give me your number." When Brittany gave her number, Santana threw her phone back into her pocket and looked back up at Brittany. "I'll text you in an hour. Do you know any places we could, I don't know, get a cup of coffee and sit down?"

She nodded. "There's this little shop down on Howard and Fifth. I've only been to it two or three times, but from what I've tasted, it's pretty good."

"Then it's a date."

"Then it's a date."

* * *

The five girls had returned to Santana's apartment after the dance class. It seemed that everyone was happy. Santana was absolutely ecstatic. She ran straight to the shower to get the smell of sweat off her skin. If she was going on a date with Brittany then she was gonna be the best thing that Brittany ever smelled.

Leaving the shower, she picked out a white V-neck and faded blue skinny jeans. She knew she looked hot. Her boobs looked great. Her ass looked great. Her hair looked great. And hopefully the date would be great.

Walking back into the living room, she twirled around. "How do I look?"

"Still like a ravenous bitch, but a _cute_ ravenous bitch." Santana glared at Tina.

"Oh, don't make fun of Satan—I mean Santana. She's going on a date and she looks fierce." She huffed at Mercedes and grabbed her jacket from the kitchen, opting to sit on the reclining chair beside the couch. She'd just texted Brittany for the address of the quaint coffee shop and she was waiting for a reply. She was more excited than she thought she would be. She hadn't like anyone in a while and going on a date was a big step for her, albeit something that she was ready for.

_**Brittany: **__Hey! It's the small little coffee shop between the Barb's Beauty Barber and that Chinese restaurant on Howard. You'll notice like you never have before. ;) _

Santana smiled down at the phone. The only thing that ran through her mind was _that winky face tho._

_**Santana: **__Okay. On my way. ;p_

"Alright guys, I'm off to meet Brittany. Wish me luck!" The girls yelled a chorus of _Good Luck_'s and _Have Fun! _as she walked through the door.

* * *

The door opened with one of those familiar _dings_ and eyes glanced around the coffee shop. Brittany wasn't kidding when she mentioned that it small. Speaking of Brittany, Santana found her in a corner booth, phone in hand and bottom lip between white teeth.

When she heard the bell, she looked up and saw Santana. A smile spread across her face and she beckoned Santana over to the table. Santana walked in stride, her excitement for the day getting her. "Hi," Santana whispered shyly.

"Hey, cutie." Santana liked the way the nickname flowed off Brittany's lips.

Santana sat on the other side of the booth, shuffling her jacket off her shoulders and placing her sunglasses atop the table. They both stared at each other before in silence before breaking out into laughter, severing the awkward tension and breaking the ice.

"So, what would like to order?"

Santana told Brittany her usual order of a coffee, black with three sugars, because she likes sweet things, and Brittany took that as a cue to say no wonder why she liked her. Santana giggled and placed her hand on the table. Brittany summoned one of the barista's with a hand signal and waited while she hurried over.

"What can I get for you two" Brittany asked for hot chocolate while Santana asked for a decaf, knowing that the regular gave her the jitters. After the order, the settled into a simple conversation, getting to know each other. Silly, simple questions were asked, some that usual people wouldn't have asked each other on their first date. _If today was your last day, how would you spend it? Favorite childhood movie? Favorite color? Most embarrassing moment? Pirates or ninjas?_

Brittany took it a step further with her journalist questions. She told a story to Santana of how she had joined her school's newspaper club and was one of the best journalist. Brittany leaned forward on both elbows and fired away. _If i was an ice cream, how would you eat me? Pantyhose or lace panties? Sexiest fantasy?_

Santana wasn't ready for those questions and choked on her newly delivered coffee. Brittany's smirk transformed into a adorable grin as coffee dribbled down Santana's chin and onto the table. Santana's deep blush brightened her face as she wiped the drink from her chin and the table.

She couldn't believe that just happened. On her first date and she just spit coffee…

The barista came over again as Brittany took Santana's left hand into her own, cupping it and rubbing her thumb along the soft skin. She was a cute girl, had to be around sixteen or seventeen. "Would you guys like to get any deserts or pastries?" Her pale green eyes scanned the two until Brittany spoke up. "How about two danishes and a vanilla cupcake. But like, take off the cherry. I'm not really a fan of those." Santana smiled fondly as Brittany crinkled her nose.

There goes her fantasy containing whipped cream and cherries, but she was already planning a different way to act that out. _In time, _she reminded herself. _Control your urges, Horndog. _She breathed out as the young barista walked away. She really needed to get her hormones under control. She didn't want to scare Brittany away, although she had no reason to think Brittany didn't feel the same sexual attraction towards her with all those flirtatious advances and questions on what her favorite sex position was.

The barista soon came back with two danishes and Brittany's cupcake in a brown folded bag. She excitedly grabbed the bag and put it the pocket of her discarded jacket. Santana grabbed one of the danishes with a napkin and took a bite, the same time as Brittany had. They both took a big chunk and immediately regretted it.

With a disgusted yelp, Santana spit the danish bite into her napkin and washed the stale flakes down with a gulp of coffee. She watched as Brittany cringed at the taste but swallowed nonetheless. She half smiled at Santana before tucking the danish away in her napkin. She dug into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the bag the small paper bag that housed he cupcake. She stared at the bag hesitantly before pushing it over beside the discarded danish. "Better not risk it," she murmured.

They smiled lightly at each other although the awkward situation. "How about we get out of here? Go somewhere else?" Santana nodded, and before she could protest, Brittany had lay the bills on the table and had taken her hand, leading them both out of the quaint coffee shop and into the cool November breeze. Santana shivered and inched closer to Brittany. In the hour that they'd spent in the shop, the wind had picked up and nipped at her skin. She'd only put a light coat when she left, not expecting it to get so cold.

Brittany noticed her shiver and pulled her closer by their joined hands, throwing her other arm around Santana's back to run the side of her left arm. They walked cosily on the sidewalks. Santana felt so warm and nice in Brittany's embrace. She hadn't been out on a date in a while and it had been a long time since she'd been in a maybe-future-girlfriend's arms. It had been a while since she was so intimate with people, not just in a sexual way, but in an emotional way as well. She hadn't had a solid connection to somebody in longer than she could remember and just thinking about the thought of having that with Brittany created a nest of butterflies in her stomach.

They soon discovered that walking around in the cold was not fun and decided to dip into one of the old diners on Center Street. It seemed that Brittany had a thing for unusual venues.

By the time they left the diner, stomachs full on burgers and milkshakes, it had become dark out. Really, they left more so because they were getting bad looks from the other customers for throwing fries. It wasn't Santana's fault that Brittany was so damn cute and had some damn horrible aim.

The wind still had that sour nip to it which gave Santana a reason to cuddle close to Brittany again. They were happy, giggling at a random passerby dressed strangely as a clown. They made sure to stay clear of him. She saw _American Horror Story _and that was all she needed to stay away from any clown related matter.

They linked fingers as they walked through the park and towards Santana's apartment. They'd just been cupping each others palms before, but now, walking through the almost deserted park, Brittany's fingers slid through the space between Santana's, and Santana butterflies turned into a large, maniacal zoo animals, twisting and turning and creating ruckus.

Santana lay her head against the strong, toned shoulder of Brittany as they drew nearer to Santana's apartment. She didn't want this to end yet. She was having fun, it sounded childish, but it was true. Santana fucking Lopez was actually smiling, and it wasn't one of a condescending nature—something she did more often than not.

When they reached the stairs that led to her apartment, they both stopped, willing time to freeze so they could spend more time together. "So I guess this is it," said Brittany, still holding her hand as tightly as ever.

"Yeah, I guess so. But ugh, I had a really great time today." Brittany smiled down at her and took their joined hands, raising them. Santana took the cue and spun, a delighted giggle leaving her plump lips. She fell back into Brittany's arms with a thump and Brittany's arms wrapped around her waist. "So a second date, then?" whispered Santana as she made eye contact with Brittany.

Brittany brought one hand from Santana's hip and cupped her jaw line. She slowly ran her thumb over Santana's moist bottom lip. Santana took in Brittany's appearance. The way her eyes darkened a few shades. How she bit her bottom lip. She way her eyes solely concentrated on the movement of her thumb on Santana's lip. The corner of Santana's lips curved. She wanted to kiss Brittany so bad. She wanted _Brittany _to kiss _her _so bad.

They drew closer. Santana could smell the scent of Brittany's perfume, she was that close. Her arms slowly curled around Brittany's toned abdomen. Her fingers slowly drew down the taller woman's back. Santana leaned up on her tippy toes, so close to Brittany's lips that the woman's breath splayed across her face, smelling of the strawberry milkshake she'd priorly consumed.

"I _definitely _think a second date is in order." Their lips brushed against each other. Santana could taste the pink bubble chapstick Brittany wore and she swore to herself that it was the most perfect thing ever.

With a swoop, Brittany captured her lips and Santana was wrong because _that _was perfect. It was nothing but lips first, her plump ones rubbing gently against Brittany's thinner ones. She inhaled deeply through her nose and pulled Brittany closer, grasping handfuls of the back of her shirt. Brittany let out the smallest of moans and ran her tongue along Santana's bottom lip, requesting access. Santana opened her lips and Brittany slowly licked the inside of her mouth.

Santana could tell Brittany was taking her time, licking upward to the top of her mouth, her tongue gliding along the planes of her straight teeth, and finally twisting around her own tongue, wet and slimy, but oh so good.

She moaned as Brittany's thumb rubbed her cheek. Brittany had resulted in biting her lip, one of her top ten turn ons. The kiss had sped up enough to not be suitable in public any longer, but Santana didn't want to say goodbye to Brittany just yet. And it wasn't like there were many people walking around.

When Santana felt the telltale vibrating of her body she could only describe as arousal, she disconnected her lips from Brittany, smiling at the whine of disappointment from Brittany.

"I'm really not ready to say goodbye to you yet." Brittany smiled and stole another kiss.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to your pretty face either."

Santana stared up at the door to her apartment building while Brittany's dark eyes searched her face. "Would you like to come in?"

Brittany's eyes shot to Santana's. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to. We do-"

Santana leaned up again on her toes and gave Brittany a chaste peck. "I want to."

They stared at each other, imaginations running wild, and arousal running wilder. Santana took Brittany's and led her up the stairs and through the door. Santana held Brittany's hand until she had to let go to unlock her apartment door.

* * *

**Well….that was definitely a lot longer that I thought it would be. But I'm proud. I'd been procrastinating my writing lately. Anyways, tell me what you guys thought and are you guys excited for next chapter? 'Cause I know I am!—SexyGleek4life**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana's heart pulsed as she lead Brittany into her apartment. She'd imagined her hand had been clammy walking up the stairs. It wasn't a secret to herself that she was nervous, she could tell by the slight involuntary buzzing of her body. She tried to keep the tremors to a minimum because she would of been so embarrassed in Brittany had noticed. Hopefully she hadn't.

The apartment was dark when they walked in, a telltale sign that her friends were gone. Santana only hoped that they hadn't left a mess. She switched on the light and shimmied off her coat, hanging it on the coat rack nailed to the burgundy wall. Brittany shook off her coat as well, handing it to Santana who hung it beside her own. She sighed in relief when her apartment was a clean as ever, the bowls put away and the crumbs from the couch vacuumed. She kicked off her shoes and walked through the archway to the kitchen.

Santana turned back to Brittany only to find her looking around the apartment, smiling as she passed photos of Santana and her family. "You were a chubby little one, weren't you?" Santana blushed and walked to the kitchen. She looked through the various drinks in her fridge before pouring a cup of water into a mug, her favorite be exact. Rachel had given it to her when the moved to Brittany shuffled behind Santana, staring around the room, taking in the paintings on the wall, the large book cases, the plush, leather couches.

"Do you want anything to drink? A soda? A glass of water, maybe?" Brittany shook her head. She was quiet and that worried Santana. Upon turning around, Brittany was closer than she thought. She jumped, giggling at herself afterwards. Brittany stared down at her, eyes filled with a predatory glint. She stepped closer, backing Santana into the white corinthian column at the base of her kitchen foyer.

Santana's breath hitched. Brittany was so close now, their bodies almost touching. She could feel the woman's body heat emitting from her. Brittany casted a toned arm out beside Santana's head. She leaned down. Her lips skimmed Santana's prominent jaw. "You look so sexy under these kitchen lights." She smirked against the girl's jaw. It sounded crazy, but it was true. Brittany was crazily attracted to this girl.

Santana's hand shot to Brittany's thin waist. She balled the taller woman's shirt into her fist as Brittany slowly nipped at her jaw. Now usually she took control in this sort of situation, but for some reason, she was happy for Brittany to take the ropes on this one. Brittany was having such an effect on her. She hadn't been this turned on in a long time. Hell, the only simulation she'd had was her own hands and that suddenly wasn't good enough anymore.

Brittany raised her other arm, locking Santana between the two. She nuzzled the crook of Santana's neck, inhaling the sweet jasmine scent. Santana craned her neck slightly, making space for Brittany to explore. Santana had only three sweet spots: the small scar on her right hip, her ears, and her neck—two of which Brittany was extremely close too.

Soft, thin lips dragged up the column of her throat, leaving a slightly wet coating. She took her sweet time. The soft tickling caused her to shiver. Her breaths were already coming out ragged. She pulled Brittany closer, their hips rubbing deliciously together. Brittany groaned, her breath ghosting across Santana's cheek. Santana'a eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. What Brittany was doing wasn't good enough anymore. Sure, Santana was flustered and moaning by how Brittany was working her body, but she was _throbbing. _And the few kisses Brittany was gifting her neck, although pleasurable, was doing nothing but frustrating her.

With a mewl, Santana bucked into Brittany's hip, pulling a smirk from the woman. "Are you enjoying this, baby?" Brittany's left arm lowered to run down the span of Santana's side, stopping only at her hip and moving upward again. Santana had only a light shirt on and the heat of Brittany's palm was dearly welcomed. She was just hoping that Brittany would either move her palm a bit higher or a little lower.

Finally, when Brittany had enough herself, she dropped her right hand to wrap around the back of Santana's neck and leaned in slowly, savoring the sweet moment. She curled her fingers through Santana's thick, luscious hair, loving the softness of it. Slowly, their lips joined, rubbing softly, smoothly against each other. Santana smiled into the kiss. She ran her hands down the woman's back and to her firm ass, grabbing a fistful each, and slipped her hands into the back pocket of her jeans. Brittany groaned and bit her lip, pulling outward. She looked Santana in the eye as she she held the plump lip between her teeth.

Santana pulled Brittany back in, their bodies bouncing against each other as they kissed. There was no longer a soft, romantic feel to the kissing. It was almost all tongue and teeth. Their arousal took over and they wanted nothing more but to be together as one; emotionally and physically connected in the deepest—and dirtiest—way possible.

"Please," Santana begged, although it felt so weird, so foreign. "I need more. Please…just touch me." Brittany skimmed up the plane of Santana's stomach and caressed her breasts, gently at first, but then rougher as she stuck her leg between the Latina's thighs. "Ugh, fuck, Brittany." Brittany smirked and bit the small crevice between Santana's neck and shoulder. Brittany wouldn't admit it, but she may of had a little kink for biting. Not the kind of blood-seeking bite, but more of a "i don't care if this is only a one night stand or if you're my girlfriend, I'm marking you as mine for the night." She knew it was a little weird but that discourage her, neither did Santana, what with the moans being let out.

Once she'd marked Santana's neck enough for her enjoyment, she moved back to her lips, running her tongue along her bottom lip for entrance. Santana opened her mouth, taking Brittany's tongue into her mouth. Santana loved the way Brittany's tongue felt against her own. Yea, it was slimy, but it still tasted of strawberry milkshake and was so smooth against her own.

Taking charge for once that night, Santana ran her hands under the hem of Brittany's shirt, gently scraping her nails across the plane of Brittany's toned back. She could literally feel the muscles of the taller woman and couldn't wait to see them. She thrust her tongue into the awaiting mouth of Brittany and groaned when the blonde sucked on her tongue so erotically.

After a few minutes of kissing, Brittany went back to Santana's neck, licking over the new bites she'd lain down. Santana's hands had made their way to Brittany's front, running her fingers over the blonde's toned abs. Santana had never felt something so perfect. Her stomach was warm, and smooth, she noticed, as the woman's abs flexed with her touch. She couldn't see them, but she knew the girl's abs weren't those manly muscled-out body builders, but just toned—enough that you knew she worked out. And damn, Santana couldn't wait to see them.

"So you weren't lying about having abs?"

Brittany smirked against Santana's ear, licking the outer shell. "No, I have some pretty gnarly abs. Do you want to see them?" she whispered. "Feel them? Taste them?" Santana huffed and ground harder onto the leg between her thighs. Suddenly it didn't seem like enough. Nothing was enough. The throbbing was so strong she thought Brittany could possibly fell it as she ground on her toned thigh.

"I think, ugh fuck," she moaned as Brittany nipped at her sensitive neck, knowing there'd be a mark—or many marks—there in the morning, "I think we should move this to the bedroom. Don't you agree?" Brittany nodded, and with a few more kisses, Santana took Brittany's hand and lead her down the dimly illuminated hall. Of course it had take about five minutes what with make-out breaks and Brittany pushing Santana against the hallway wall, knocking a few pictures in the process. Santana didn't care, she would take care of it in the morning. Right now she had more important things to focus on.

They busted through Santana's door with a thump. Somewhere throughout the journey, Santana had lost her shirt and was left in nothing but a lacy blue bra and a pair of tight faded skinny jeans. She threw Brittany on the bed and straddled her lap, taking her face into both palms and kissing the living shit out of her. Brittany moaned into her mouth and encircled her slim waist with her arms, enjoying the bare, smooth skin of her companion.

She noticed, as Brittany kissed down her neck, that her bedroom was dark. The only light came from the light poles on her street. It did look quite romantic. The room shone through her window, the light perfectly casted over her queen bed. As she tiled her head for Brittany, she realized her bed had been made, and a note lay in the middle of the bed, just in her reach. She picked up the folded paper and read:

_Hey gurl. We knew that you would most likely be taking that fine piece of blonde booty home, so we took the liberty of cleaning your apartment, seeing as you don't know how too. We also sprayed some febreeze__—__I don't know why you__'__re bathroom smells like pizza, but that__'__s none of my business. Anyway, have fun with your new fresh-smelling sheets. _

_ Love, _

_Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, and Tina. _

Santana laughed at her friends antics and crumbled the paper, throwing it to the floor. She stared down at Brittany where she was softly kissing the space above her breasts. Brittany had stopped when Santana laughed, looking up in confusion, pouting at her. She swore it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Big blue, dilated eyes. Swollen lips.

Brittany wasn't happy about her amusement, albeit she didn't know the reason for it either. Santana should've been paying attention to her. She shouldn't have been laughing when Brittany was pleasing her. She should've been moaning and begging her to fuck her.

Brittany cupped Santana's jaw in the palm of her hands, pulling her down into another deep kiss. She thrust her tongue into the other girl's mouth and slid a hand behind her neck. Santana loved the way their lips slid against each other, the faint taste of Brittany's bubblegum chapstick smudged against her own. She could get used to this.

Every other kiss one of them would change the angle, nudging each others noses and breaking off to kiss a cheek or a forehead, to nip at a throat, to whisper huskily in an ear.

Santana broke away from the kiss to pull at the hem of Brittany's shirt. She was sick of being the only one half-naked, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited to see the blonde's abs. Brittany groaned but leaned back and lifted her arms, enabling Santana to pull her shirt off and throw it somewhere across the room.

Santana stared unabashedly as Brittany's chest, her breasts raising with every breath. Her eyes lowered more, following the lines of Brittany's toned stomach as Brittany sat back on her elbows. Brittany was the epitome of fitness, and where Santana felt a grain of envy for the blonde's body, she was seriously enjoying running her hands over her stomach, running her hands over _Brittany._

Brittany looked up and they smiled at each other. She leaned up for another kiss and hissed in pleasure when Santana raked her nails down her pale flesh, red trails decorating her _ab-ulous _stomach.

Santana groped Brittany's boobs, loving the feeling of the woman in her hand. She was just the right size, not too big, but not tiny either. Santana knew it was mean, but she didn't find woman who looked, like, 12 years old that attractive—which she was particularly happy about seeing as it would've been weird if she did. And wrong. And yeah…

After a few moments of kissing, Brittany's hands trailed up Santana's back, kneading her muscles. With a flick of her fingers, she unclipped her bra and it came apart, only on because of the straps hanging from Santana's shoulders.

Santana gasped against Brittany's open lips, the blonde taking a plump lip between her teeth. Santana pulled back, her lip being stretched deliciously. "You're good at the aren't you?"

Brittany blushed lightly and nodded slowly pulling the straps down Santana's arms. She stared open-mouthed as Santana's breasts were freed. Now Brittany had seen her fair share of womens' top-sides—and bottoms—in her 20 years of living, perks of being a free bird in high school, but never something as perfect at what she was staring at. She hadn't had sex in a month or two—not since her last girlfriend—but she was glad she was dating again because although with only one date, she felt a connection with Santana.

She liked Santana, and not just for her body. She could laugh with Santana, smile, be herself. And she'd realized from the many dates she'd attended that she couldn't do that with just anybody. They though she was stupid, weird. Santana had laughed at her corny jokes, smiled at her comments, realized when she was joking about her cat smoking cigars and running off to Las Vegas to get married. She realized Santana was special and definitely wasn't letting her go. She wasn't the smartest, but she knew that connecting with someone was rare, and to find someone who gets you so well…well that's amazing.

There certainly was going to be a second date.

With a flash, Brittany had sat up again, taking Santana's right breast into her hand and kissed around the soft mound. Santana's nipple was dusky and hard and she couldn't wait to take it into her mouth. She nipped around before wrapping her lips around the hard nipple, smirking as Santana whimpered and arched into her. She licked softly first, gently running her teeth over the sensitive nub, the other caught between her fingers.

Santana pulled the hair tie from Brittany's hair, watching as it cascaded down her shoulders. She reached her hand down and tangled it in the blonde's messy hair. She held the Brittany to her chest, loving the pleasure of her tongue. She hadn't felt that kind of pleasure in a long time and her whole body was on fire.

She arched again into Brittany and smiled when the blonde's hands traveled down to her thighs and pulled her closer. She was as close to Brittany as possible. feeling her heat against her chest.

Santana began to grind her hips against Brittany's, eliciting a moan from both of them. Santana whined as her hips forcefully net Brittany. Brittany had moved on from nipping at her breasts to her collarbone, still caressing her nipples lightly, pinching them between her forefinger and thumb, rubbing the hard nubs against the smooth back of her hand.

Santana grabbed the back of Brittany's head and lead her back to her lips. She loved the blonde's lips already. They were thin, far thinner than hers, but oh so sweet. It was no secret to Santana that the girl knew how to kiss. Brittany knew just how to work her mouth enough to have her begging for more.

With a sudden twist, Santana was on her back, Brittany between her legs and nuzzling her neck. "You smell so good, baby. I can't wait to taste you." Santana whimpered and roughly connected her lips with Brittany. There was no tongue, just their lips, seeming to slow down for just a moment. Brittany, although not wanting to, disconnected their kiss and stared into Santana's deep brown eyes. She slowly crept her hand down the plane of Santana's flat stomach and to the button of her jeans. "Is this okay?" she whispered. Santana nodded and Brittany unbuttoned the jeans. She climbed down her body, kissing her breasts one more time before leaving a trail of love bites down her abdomen.

When her head was at Santana's waist line, she took hold of the jeans, as well as Santana's matching blue thong, and pulled them down her thighs, Santana kicking them off onto the floor. Brittany stared. Santana was completely waxed. She'd never been with a girl who'd actually waxed down there, and she'd been with her fair share of woman in high school—she wasn't the proudest of her high school years, but she'd definitely learned a lot.

With dazed eyes, Brittany felt across the soft mound. It was so smooth and warm and Brittany could feel the heat erupting from Santana's center. Santana had sat up on her elbows, watching Brittany with all the patience that she had. Sure, she loved the look Brittany gave as she took her in, but _damn, _Santana _needed _something to happen soon or she'd explode.

Brittany noticed how antsy she was and smiled, placing a few more light kissed on her hips. She was pleasantly surprised when Santana's hips shot forward with a gentle kiss to the small scar on her right hip. Brittany hadn't even noticed it. Looking more closely, it was sort of circular, lighter than her tan skin. It wasn't any bigger than Brittany's fingernail. She decided to press another kiss, running her tongue over it. Santana moaned and fell back to the bed, her hips thrusting closer to Brittany's lips. Brittany smirked and laughed before giving one last nip and climbing down so that her face was met with Santana's center.

She leaned forward and inhaled everything that was Santana, and she was loving it. She slowly ran her hands over the Latina's smooth thighs. She couldn't wait to run her tongue through her folds, to taste her. Would she be tangy? Salty? Sweet? Brittany couldn't wait.

She dove in, licking the outer lips of Santana's pussy. Santana moaned, throwing an arm over her face. Brittany gently kissed her outer lips before spreading them, taking in how wet she was. She groaned and stopped herself from driving her tongue inside Santana's tight, wet hole. She was working herself up just thinking about what she wanted to do to the girl.

With a deep breath, she nudged Santana's clit with her nose and took a long swipe of her pussy. She heard groans from above but kept her her slow pace, savoring the pleasure of eating Santana out.

When Santana bucked into her mouth, Brittany held her hips down, taking her engorged clit into her hot mouth. Santana whined, pushing herself up onto her shoulders to watch Brittany suck her clit. She combed the blonde hair out of the girl's eyes and bit her lip, loving the tongue circling her clit.

Brittany was particularly enticed with Santana's taste. From her phase of one nigh stands last year she knew that every girl tasted a little different. Santana, to her, tasted of perfection. It was sweet, something rare, but encompassed that tangy scent. She found that she loved the taste of Santana and hoped this wouldn't be the last time.

Santana above was groaning, biting her plump lip to keep quiet. Sure, she lived alone, but her neighbors wouldn't approve of her porn-worthy moans. With a particular hard like of her clit, Santana threw her hand down to the back of Brittany's head, curling her fingers in the blonde locks. She tried not to, but ended up pushing the woman's head further into her pussy, thrusting her hips into Brittany's mouth. "Fuck, just like that." She threw her head back when Brittany wrapped her lips around her clit again. Brittany came up for air, holding Santana's hips down from the incessant thrusting.

"You like that? You like my lips on your clit? What do you want, baby? You want my tongue in your tight hole? Santana nodded, attempting to grind back into Brittany's mouth.

"Yes! Fuck my tight hole, Britt." Without any further request, Brittany removed her lips from Santana's clit with one last kiss and shifted downward, sliding her tongue slowly into Santana's wet hole. Santana was soaked, so much that she had begun to drip on the bed. Brittany threw Santana's right leg over her shoulder while she rubbed her clit with the other.

Until then she'd forgot about her own arousal, but as her tongue thrust deep into the tight ring of Santana's pussy, she couldn't help but grind her hips into the bed, searching for some type of release, but finding none.

With every thrust of het tongue, Santana came closer to release and Brittany came closer to alleviating the pressure currently occupying her no-nos.

With one last thrust of her tongue and a rub in the right direction, Santana came swearing loudly, gripping Brittany's hair hard and arching into her touch. Brittany stopped her licking, but continued to slowly rub Santana until she relaxed into the bed, sighing in contentment.

Brittany climbed up the bed, placing kisses on the marks she'd left. Face to face with Santana, she placed a kiss on her lips and settled beside her, throwing an arm over her tan waist. Santana smiled and took a deep breath. "Well, damn." She laughed and poked Brittany in the ribs. That was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Sure, she'd got herself off every now and then, but Brittany made her feel amazing. Her body was still tingling, not just from her orgasm, but her want and need to touch Brittany. It seemed to Santana that the blonde had no idea she was in for a _long _night.

Before Brittany had any idea what was going on, Santana straddled her hips and pulled her into a rough kiss, Santana moaning at the taste of herself on Brittany's tongue. She groped at Brittany's breasts, pinching the nipples between her fingers.

Santana loved the small whimpers Brittany released. She wasn't sure what made her love them so much, but she couldn't deny that she wanted more.

She lay down between Brittany's thighs after paying some attention to Brittany's breasts, now a blushing red from what she'd done. She stared at Brittany's abs, adoring them. With every deep breath they became more apparent. She leaned down, licking the line between her six pack. She groaned as she nipped at the space of Brittany's toned stomach. She unbuttoned the blonde's jeans and looked up for confirmation, pulling them down her legs when she nodded. They flew somewhere in the room and Santana kissed just below her bellybutton. Before she reached Brittany's throbbing center, the blonde pulled her up for a kiss, running her tongue along Santana's straight teeth.

They sat up, Santana still straddling Brittany's lap. During the kiss, Santana reached her slender fingers through the space between them and rubbed Brittany, smirking at the quiet moan that passed through her lips.

"You like that?" Brittany nodded and pulled Santana into another kiss, grinding her pussy into Santana's fingers.

"Yes," she drew out, nuzzling her head into the space between Santana's neck and shoulder.

After a few tight-circled rubs, Brittany whispered something inaudible in the crook of her neck.

"What was that?" She fastened her rubbing, rocking their hips together.

"I said I need more!" Brittany nipped at the side of Santana's neck, soothing the bite with her tongue.

"What do you want Britt-Britt?" When Brittany didn't answer, she rubbed harder, eliciting a groan from the blonde. "_What do you want?_" Brittany choked back a whimper and picked her head up, blues eyes meeting those of Santana.

"I want…ugh…I want you to fuck me." It was so erotic of a saying that Santana surged forward, connecting her lips with Brittany. Her hand lowered and gathered the blonde's wetness on her fingers, slowly circling the small hole. Brittany surged her hips forward, the tips of Santana's fingers entering her tight hole. Brittany groaned. Her clit was throbbing and all she wanted was for Santana's fingers to be inside her.

With a rough kiss and a deep, satisfied moan from Brittany, Santana pushed her fingers in, loving how Brittany's walls hugged her fingers. She slid in until Brittany's labia met her knuckles. Brittany groaned at the sweet penetration. Once Santana began moving, Brittany groaned at the fingers rubbing her sensitive walls and clenched. Santana moved her thumb over her engorged clit, messily brushing across her nub. Brittany's wetness made it easy for her thumb to slide effortlessly across her clit, rubbing in figure eights for the most pleasure.

Brittany mewled against her body, leaning her forehead against Santana's. She panted into Santana's open mouth. They were so close to each other that they share a single breath, but neither girl cared.

Santana bit the gaping girl's lip as she thrusted hard into her pussy. She'd thought about slowly fingering the girl to an orgasm, but when Brittany uttered the words _faster _and _harder _huskily in her ear, she knew she'd do anything for the blonde, including fuck her brains out.

They were rocking so hard that the bed post had begun to bump against the wall, repeating the rhythm of Santana's thrust. Santana desperately hoped that it didn't leave a hole in the wall because she did not want to explain to her uncle why he needed to patch up a hole her bed post created. He'd never let her live it down. Also the fact that she knew, she just _knew_ that Mrs. Aramando was going to give her shit in the morning. God forbid she would let her off with all the noise her damn dog makes.

Brittany let out a series of mumbled swears, clawing the naked back of Santana, certainly leaving nail marks that the Latina would feel in the morning. With a few more thrusts, she felt Brittany tightly clenching her fingers. She'd added a third finger when Brittany told her more.

Santana had never been with someone who could take more than two fingers and it was like all of this was new to her. She was excited and her adrenaline was off the roof. For some reason it didn't feel like any other random fuck with Brittany—it felt special. She wasn't sure if it was the feeling she felt for the girl or Brittany was just some type of magic, but she didn't really care because she had this beautiful woman in her arms.

With a few more thrusts, Brittany's wet grinding on her palm, and the curl of Santana's fingers in the right spot, Brittany tensed, arching her back so that her tits rubbed against Santana's, and she came with a small groan, something she thought was so unsexy, but Santana though was sexy, but adorable. She leaned her head into Santana's neck and huffed out a breath, still grinding the last of her orgasm on Santana's fingers, her palm drenched with the blonde's juices.

When Brittany became too sensitive and tapped her hand, Santana withdrew her fingers, bringing them to her lips, smearing the cum on her lips until the glistened. Brittany watched with dilated blue eyes as Santana's wet tongue darted out, casually licking her essence from her lips. Santana hummed and smiled at the taste. She lifted her glimmering fingers near Brittany's mouth.

"You taste so good," she drew out, moaning. "Do you wanna taste?" Brittany nodded and Santana brought her fingers to Brittany's lips and she opened her mouth. Santana slid her fingers in and sighed as Brittany's lips closed around them. Her mouth was soft, warm. _No wonder men love blowjobs, _she thought.

Brittany wrapped her tongue around Santana's fingers, gripping a pale hand around a tan wrist. She sucked hard, taking the breath from Santana. Santana groaned at the way Brittany's tongue ran through her between and down the length of her fingers, making sure every drop of herself was cleaned. Santana's arousal suddenly peaked again as Brittany let her fingers go, suddenly coming out coated in something other than what there before.

Santana growled, pushing Brittany back on the bed. She climbed her until she was situated on the blonde's abs, rubbing her wetness along her hard stomach. Brittany grabbed her hips and pulled her back and forth, helping her grind and spread her wetness around her stomach.

"Are you ready for round 2?" Brittany nodded and Santana climbed above her face, her hands holding onto the Mahogany bed post. Brittany gasped, but swirled her hands around Santana's soft thighs, slowly pulling her towards her mouth. She'd never done this position before and damn near came just of the thought of doing it.

Santana lowered onto her face, Brittany's mouth already open and licking at her clit. She gasped and took hold of the bed post. It would be awkward if she fell on top of Brittany while the girl was eating her out.

Brittany snugly fit Santana's pussy over her face, her the tip of her nose rubbing against her still clit. She couldn't get enough of Santana and was so damn happy she got to enjoy more.

Santana took in the sight of Brittany with her face shoved deep in her pussy. Her fingers were getting cramped from the tight grip she had on the bed post, but she didn't care. The pleasure Brittany was giving her was amazing. The blonde's long nose hit against her stiff clit as her tongue lapped around her wetness. She threw her head back with a groan when Brittany wrapped her lips around her enlarged clit, sharp teeth nipping at the sensitive nub.

When Brittany ran one of her hands over Santana's toned ass, Santana looked down, noticing how fidgety the blonde was. With one hand Brittany massaged Santana's ass cheek, however with the other, Santana noticed, she was rubbing herself, bucking into her own hand.

Santana leaned back from the bed post and reached back her left hand. She patted Brittany's hand with her own, taking the girl's clit between her fingers. Brittany groaned around her clit, the vibrations adding pleasure to Santana. Brittany both her hands to cup Santana's breasts, pinching and rubbing the dusky nipples.

They were both a panting mess, both so close yet so far from release. The atmosphere was an atmosphere nothing could break. The room smelt of sex and Santana's regular perfume. Both woman had beads of sweat dripping down their foreheads, backs.

Santana slid her fingers in the same time as Brittany, both loving the warm, tight hole their fingers were encompassed in. Brittany loved how tight the Latina was, her velvety walls clenching so sweetly against her long, slender fingers. She loved when she rubbed that spongey spot deep within the girl, she let out a moan that seemed to travel throughout her entire body, involuntarily curling her toes and arching her body.

Santana sped up her fingers, feeling she was close to cumming. She didn't want to end up leaving the girl to finish herself off because that would just be a terrible finish to a great night.

Brittany's eyelashes fluttered open, staring into the dilated pupils of Santana's. Brittany's chin was soaked. The droplets of Santana's arousal slid down her chin and throat and itched, but it didn't matter to her.

With one last flick of her clit, Santana came with a gasp, throwing her head back and clutching the head board until her fingers turned ghostly white. Her fingers sharply thrusted knuckle-deep into Brittany, the blonde biting into Santana's thigh to quiet her moans. Brittany's juices flowed flowed around Santana's fingers. She slowed her fingers to a shallow thrust, aware of how sensitive Brittany would be.

Soon enough Santana dropped to Brittany's side, throwing an arm around her waist and tangling their legs together. She sighed as she lay her head on Brittany's sweaty shoulder, catching her breath. Her head rose with every deep breath the blonde took. She smiled and looked up at Brittany.

Brittany had her eyes closed, taking deep breaths. "I know you're staring at me." She peeked one blue eye open and smiled down at Santana, giving half a smile. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Santana's sweaty forehead.

"Damn, you're _really _good in the bedroom?" Santana laughed.

"Is that all I'm good for? Is that why you wanted to go out with me? In hopes of getting in my bed?"

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder. "Well, you do have a pretty comfortable bed."

Santana scoffed and lightly hit Brittany's damp stomach, spotting the marks she'd left. Brittany wouldn't be wearing any sports bras to dance for a while.

"I think we should take a nap before any more. I don't think i can go on any longer." Santana smiled.

"It's okay, we still have all of tomorrow morning."

* * *

**So yeah, that****'****s the end. How****'****d you guys like it? I meant to put it up a few days ago, but my schedule did not agree. But it was only supposed to be around 2000 words but the smut just kept flowing through and turned out a little more than 5800. I think this is my best work so far. So hopefully you guys like them because i have far more prompts that I want to write! ****—****SexyGleek4life**


End file.
